The Installation
by MajorBalto 243
Summary: Secrets are being kept within Installation 734. Secrets so dangerous that if they were to be released, it would be the end of every thing we know. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**_The Installation_**

_Installation 734, the one place where I loved to work, now nothing more than a place of lost memories and goals that were broken. I have grown fond of the projects that I had the opportunity to guard. Most of the people in Installation 734 were either scientists…or guards. I was a guard. Anyways, my job was to make sure that everything went well at the facility. But since the facility has been abandoned, obviously I failed my duty. And now it's only a matter of time before…I'll tell you from the beginning. The point before everything went to shit and life was normal. _

* * *

A wolf/dog hybrid is patrolling the perimeter of Installation 734, a top secret science facility that has been doing research on humans and canines alike. He is wearing a dark grey uniform and he is armed with an AR-15. As he's making his way around the eastern wall, he comes across another guard. The hybrid walks over to him and stops in front of him.

The human guard says, "Hey Alex, have you seen that movie…what's it called…Oh! Have you seen the movie Dog Soldiers?"

Alex shakes his head. "No, I've never heard of that movie Dave. What's it about?"

Dave smiles broadly. "Well" he says matter-of-factly, "it's about these British soldiers who are doing a military exercise when they are ambushed by werewolves. They retreat to this farm house where they start to get picked off one by one until, finally, the creatures get inside and only one member manages to escape. Then…"

Alex starts to focus towards the horizon, blocking out everything that Dave is saying.

Dave starts to laugh. "So, have you heard about the 'Dog Soldier' project?"

Alex turns his attention back towards Dave and shakes his head. "Dog Soldier project? What the hell is that?"

Dave smiles widely. "Well, apparently three months ago, the scientists here started to fund military operations in Europe. What the military brought here was a pack of werewolves that were ferocious creatures. Sometimes, when the moon is just right, you can hear their piercing howl throughout the night."

Dave sees Alex's face and starts to laugh. "But it's just a dumb story that the guards tell each other. I doubt there is any truth to that story."

Alex frowns at him. "Alright then. C'mon, we should probably head back inside. We should report to our other station."

Dave nods his head and they both head inside the fortress like building called Installation 734.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this story. SWC is done... I think. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Within Installation 734, Alex and Dave are patrolling the halls. As Alex is walking, he hears a loud, piercing howl fill the silent corridors. Alex raises his AR-15, praying that the stories aren't true. He starts to walk cautiously, gun raised, when another guard walks into the hall. The guard sees Alex and ducks behind another wall.

The guard asks, with fear and anger in his voice, "Alex, what the fuck are you doing?!"

Alex lowers his assault rifle. "Sorry Jake, I just…heard something and I was being…cautious."

Jake, a black male human guard, is shaking his head. "Alex, I know you are new here and that they did things differently at the facility you worked at, but here…here, you need to ignore all unimportant…"

He's cut off by another long, piercing howl that fills the halls. Alex looks around him, hoping to find the source of the noise. Jake just listens until the howl ends, before turning around and motioning Alex to follow him. Alex willingly follows, not knowing what they'll find. Jake takes a sharp left and sees a door with an iron bar in front of it. He walks over and tries to push it up, but the bar doesn't budge.

Jake looks over at Alex. "Alex, help me with this, will ya?"

Alex nods his head and hustles over and starts to lift the iron bar. The bar finally budges and the two lift all the way up and proceed inside. Alex sees that the room is black as night and he finds a light switch. He flips it and sees the most frightening thing imaginable; along the walls are cages full of…lycans.

Alex stammers out, "W-What the hell is g-going on here?"

Jake ignores him and says, "Looks like there is truth to that guard story after all."

He glances at one of the cages and sees that the creature has a name.

"Ven" says Jake.

Alex laughs. "Ven? Really? Why would they…"

Jake turns around and says, "Alex, just shut up. Let's get out of here before they break out or something."

Alex nods his head and they walk out of the werewolf holding area.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks later, Alex is patrolling the perimeter of Installation 734. After knowing the secrets held within the installation, he had been more willing to guard the barred door, even guarding the interior. The scientist had told every single guard about the werewolves within the installation. Three guards had left shortly after, but the rest, all five hundred and sixty of them, had stayed. Security had been increased and Alex had been stationed within the werewolf holding room.

* * *

As Alex is patrolling along the pathways in front of the cages, he comes across the werewolf named "Ven" again.

Alex stops in front of the cage and turns so he's facing Ven and says, "Whatever you are you fucking twisted beast, just know that if you try anything…I mean anything, I will find you…and I will put you down."

Ven just stairs into Alex's eyes and Alex shakes his head. "Of course, you would look at me. Stupid fucking-"

Ven releases a rasp growl which causes Alex to back up and aim his gun at Ven.

Alex growls back. "Mother fucker! You do that again and I'll fill you with lead!"

He stares at Ven for an hour before continuing his patrol.

* * *

In another part of the facility, Jake is guarding the research station. He knows the scientists are in there and he knows that if anything happens, this would be the last place to hold their ground. He hears someone approaching and quickly grabs his flashlight and shines it on…Dave.

Dave puts his left hand in front of his eyes and says, "Geez Jake, will you turn that damn light off?"

Jake starts to chuckle and switches the flashlight off and puts it on his belt. He then asks Dave, "So, what brings you to my piece of paradise?"

Dave starts to laugh. "Paradise, eh? Well maybe you should look around you because this is more like a hellhole."

Jake shakes his head. "Alright, you got me on that one. Did you hear that Alex is guarding the lycans?"

Dave shakes his head in disbelief. "What? That's…wow! Hope he does alright."

Jake nods in agreement. "Me too, because Alex is like a brother…somewhat anyways. But I do know that Alex would do anything for us…so why wouldn't we do the same for him?"

Dave nods his head. "I agree totally, but we also have to take into account on what anything would be."

Jake is about to respond, but the intercom cuts him off. "This is not a drill. I repeat…This is not a drill. Subject 3459012 has escaped. I repeat…Subject 3459012 has escaped. Ven has escaped. This is Sergeant Alex calling for back up! We must not let Ven get away!"

Jake shakes his head. "Fuck! How the hell did Ven get out?!"

Dave shrugs his shoulders. "Like I'd know. Let's go check up on Alex to see if he's still alive."

Jake nods his head and they both head off towards the werewolf holding area.

* * *

_Nome, Alaska_

_1925_

A wolf-dog hybrid is leading a sled team back to Nome. It may look like an ordinary delivery, but it is far more than a delivery. The box is full of medicine to combat the diphtheria epidemic that is holding the children in its deadly grasp.

One of the sled dog shouts out, "Balto, we're almost home!"

Balto, the lead dog, is leading the team that ends up saving the town of Nome.

He looks back at the team he sled and smiles. "We did it guys! We made it back with the medicine."

When Balto had five pups, those five ended up having pups and so on and so forth. Alex's family tree goes all the way to Aleu which is the daughter of Balto. So you can say that the legend of Balto will never die.

Now, there were three other hybrids that could trace their roots all the way back to Balto. The first one is Kyle who his heritage goes to Kodi. The second one is Ryan and the third one is his brother Hunter who can trace their roots back to Saba.

All four of them could trace their roots to Balto himself. Each one was employed within the government; Kyle is a CIA operative, Ryan is in Congress, Hunter is in the military, and Alex is in the military as well. Even though Hunter, Ryan, and Kyle have no direct association with Installation 734, their destinies will end up leading them there, one way or another.

* * *

Hunter is on a reconnaissance mission with three other soldiers; Corporal "Jekyll" Wayne, Sergeant "Gunner" Rodriguez, and Corporal "Smoke" Hernandez, were making their way around Iraq. Hunter's nickname is "Deadeye" and it had stuck ever since.

Deadeye looks at Smoke and says, "In about three clicks, we should get out on foot."

Smoke nods his head. "Yes sir!"

The team keeps moving ahead and disappears from view.

**A/N: You're probably wondering if this is an anthro. Well, it kind of is. Balto is just a dog, but Alex and the others walk upright due to experiments being done on them. Will explain more on that later. :D**


End file.
